Luz de luna
by LilSykesMixer
Summary: El efecto que tienen una canción ligeramente subida de tono y el poder de la mente en una apacible noche de verano en la era feudal. LO que trata de ser una confesión terminará por convertirse en una apasionada declaración. Este fic participa en el reto "orgasmos" del foro "hazme el amor"


Luz de luna:

4950 palabras.

Este fic pertenece al reto "orgasmos" del foro "Hazme el amor"

Esta historia contiene escenas con contenido erótico con un toque bulgar.

Disklaimer:

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, así como la canción mencionada es de Ariana Grande y se titula Moonlight.

A unos metros de una humilde aldea, fluía un río al que habitualmente la gente acudía a realizar sus quehaceres, tales como lavar la ropa, recoger agua para sus hogares, o como era costumbre en verano, darse algún que otro chapuzón para refrescarse de las altas temperaturas propias de la estación. Sobre un alto peñasco, justo en la orilla del río se encontraba una joven de unos dieciséis años, con una larga cabellera ondulada oscura, piel clara y unos luminosos ojos castaños. La chica se encontraba vigilando a dos pequeños niños que nadaban en la corriente y se salpicaban el uno al otro. Mientras les contemplaba jugar, la chica se distraía con un aparato que en aquel mundo era imposible de encontrar, y es que en la era Sengoku no existían los reproductores de MP3. Bueno no existían, pero si una de tus amigas era una persona procedente del futuro y podía viajar en el tiempo la cosa no era tan descabellada.

El MP3 era desde luego de Kagome, quien había accedido a prestárselo a Rin a cambio de que cuidase de sus dos hijos. Ésta aceptó gustosa, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos porque adoraba a los hijos de Kagome e Inuyasha.

\- ¡Rin mira esto! – Gritó uno de los hermanos, una niñita con el cabello ondulado y los ojos de su madre, pero plateado como el de su padre. La pequeña tomó un cubito que procedió a llenar con agua para arrojarlo sobre la cara de su hermano, que tras la ducha improvisada la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Sakura eres una tonta! ¡Me las pagarás ahora mismo! – Gritó el chico que era casi idéntico a Sakura, excepto en los ojos, que eran dorados como los de Inuyasha, al igual que las orejas, que lucía en lo alto de la cabeza. El niño se tiró contra la pequeña Sakura, la cual tratando de esquivarle perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al agua.

§ - Chicos, no os peleéis. – Trató de apaciguarlos la joven Rin, quien había estado contemplando su pequeña pelea, dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación. – De todos modos tendríamos que volver a casa ya. –

· - ¡Noo! – Protestaron ambos hermanos haciendo pucheros. – ¡Todavía es pronto! -

\- Tenemos que volver, se hace tarde. Además, si no os llevo de vuelta el señor Inuyasha y la señora Kagome se enfadarán conmigo y no nos permitirán venir a jugar al río de nuevo. -

§ - ¿No podemos quedarnos solo un poquito más? – Preguntó Kaoru mirándola suplicante con sus preciosos ojos del color del sol, siendo imitado por su Hermana.

· - Os prometo que vendremos otra vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – Sugirió Rin con una tentadora sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie. Los dos niños accedieron, con lo que tras salir del agua la chica les ayudó a secarse un poco y les esperó mientras, primero uno y luego otro se ponían algo de ropa seca tras unos árboles. Hecho esto los tres pusieron rumbo de vuelta a la aldea, caminando sin prisas, comentando entre bromas, bailes y canciones los sucesos del día mientras que el sol poniente dibujaba un bello paisaje que contrastaba con las oscuras copas de los árboles en tonos azules, naranjas, y rosas a sus espaldas.

· Cuando llegaron por fin al hogar del medio demonio y la sacerdotisa ambos los aguardaban en la entrada de su casa y al divisarlos se acercaron para recibirles, sonriendo al ver la adoración que sus hijos sentían por aquella chica que era como la hermana adoptiva de toda la familia.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! – exclamaron los dos hermanos corriendo hacia sus padres y saltando en sus brazos con esa energía que los caracterizaba y provocando las risas de sus padres y de Rin, que miraba cómo Inuyasha lanzaba al aire a la pequeña Sakura para después volverla a atrapar, y Kagome hacía girar a Kaoru en sus brazos mientras que por los alrededores de la casa resonaban las alegres carcajadas de todos, alzándose al cielo crepuscular como un cántico de bienvenida a la luna y las estrellas de la noche veraniega.

– Te agradezco que te hayas quedado con ellos hoy, Rin. – Le dijo Kagome cuando estaban ya en la cocina, preparando la cena, mientras que observaban a los niños molestar a su padre, tirándole de las orejas y éste fingía enfadarse.

§ - No tiene que agradecerme nada señora Kagome. Me encanta quedarme con ellos, son un amor, igual que sus padres. – Replicó la joven mirando a los pequeños con ternura.

§ - Por cierto. – añadió. – Gracias por dejarme el M.P3. – Dijo cogiendo el diminuto aparato y extendiendo la mano para devolvérselo.

§ - Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Quédatelo esta noche si quieres, sé que te gusta pasar un rato sola antes de dormir así te puedes relajar con la música. – Respondió la sacerdotisa acariciando la mejilla de Rin, a quien le brillaban los ojos por las palabras de la mujer.

§ - ¿En serio puedo quedármelo esta noche? ¡Muchas gracias señorita Kagome! – exclamó emocionada y abrazándola efusivamente.

§ - NO hay de que Rin, así no pierdes práctica de lo que te he enseñado. – Replicó ésta a su vez guiñándole uno de sus bonitos ojos azules.

Desde hacía unos cuatro años más o menos Kagome había sido una de las maestras de Rin por decirlo de algún modo, pues aparte de ayudar a la venerable Kaede en sus labores como sacerdotisa y sanadora, cada dos o tres días recibía clases de entrenamiento como guerrera por parte de Sango, que la instruía en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en los diferentes tipos de venenos, así como su efectividad y el tipo de veneno más apropiado para cada clase de demonio. Inuyasha, aunque tras muchas súplicas de Rin la adiestraba en el manejo básico de la espada y por último Kagome trabajaba con ella el tiro con el arco, ya que era ésta el arma favorita de la chica. Pero aparte del dominio del arco, la sacerdotisa del futuro le enseñó a leer y a escribir y algo totalmente fuera de lugar en aquella época, le enseñó un nuevo idioma que según la misma Kagome se hablaba en unas zonas del continente europeo llamadas islas británicas, aunque aseguraba que en su tiempo era un idioma bastante común en todo el mundo, lo que resultaba fascinante para Rin, quien quiso aprenderlo sin dudarlo ni un instante, más aún al escuchar las maravillosas canciones que su amiga y maestra cantaba de vez en cuando mientras trabajaba, yendo de aquí para allá.

§ Rin resultó ser una alumna prodigiosa en todo lo que se propuso aprender, y en la lengua inglesa no fue menos, pues Kagome le traía libros para que practicase e incluso se la llevó en alguna ocasión a su época para ver películas para que se familiarizase con el acento y la pronunciación apropiados.

La joven humana iba rememorando todo esto mientras abandonaba la casita de la pequeña familia y se dirigía hacia la cabaña que compartía con la señora Kaede, quien llevaba cuidando de ella como si fuese su propia madre desde que el señor Sesshomaru la dejó a su cuidado hasta que tuviese la edad y la madurez suficiente para decidir su camino y el rumbo de su vida. Pero Rin no había cambiado de parecer en ningún momento a lo largo de los ocho años que había convivido con los humanos y aunque ahora ya no les temía como cuando era más pequeña, tenía más que claro con quien quería estar.

§ Suspiró melancólica al recordar las palabras del demonio camufladas en un inocente trabalenguas, pero que a ella le había llegado al corazón aún sin entenderlo por aquel entonces, pero ahora era prácticamente una mujer adulta y el significado de las palabras de Sesshomaru le hacían sentir un cálido cosquilleo en su interior cada vez que acudían a su memoria como un soplo de viento.

§ El corazón le latía desbocado cuando pensaba en él, imaginando su bello rostro, serio e inescrutable, temible para muchos, pero no para ella. Sonrió para sí al recordar el primer momento en que lo vio, terrible, misterioso, poderoso y herido, descansando tranquilamente bajo un árbol.

§ - ¿Sabrá él lo que me hace sentir cada vez que lo veo ahora? – Se preguntó con un nuevo suspiro al llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña de la señora Kaede y volviendo el rostro hacia la espesura del bosque de Inuyasha, llamado así tras ser éste sellado en el árbol sagrado durante cincuenta años por la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

§ - Niña, ¿qué haces aquí parada? – Dijo la anciana a sus espaldas y sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos. La mencionada se giró con un sobresalto y dejó escapar una risa temblorosa al ver a la mujer.

§ - Lo siento mucho señora Kaede. Estaba con el señor Inuyasha y la señora Kagome. Hoy he ido con los niños al río después del mediodía para que jugaran en el agua un poco mientras sus padres estaban en la aldea de Ginengi y después, cuando volvimos me distraje con la señora Kagome y bueno…. Yo…. – Dijo a toda velocidad sin casi detenerse a tomar aire, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de la anciana mujer.

§ - Rin, querida. – Dijo con suavidad tomándola del codo y entrando juntas a la pequeña vivienda. - ¿en qué pensabas? –

§ - ¿yo? ¿en qué iba a estar pensando yo…? Sería alguna de mis tonterías, ya sabe….jejeje… - Contestó la chica evadiendo la mirada de Kaede pero sin poder evitar el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas y que la estaba delatando como si hubiese gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba. Se maldijo por su obiedad y a todos los dioses por haber impuesto el rubor en las personas, bueno, en los seres humanos por lo menos, porque no tenía ni idea de si los demonios se ruborizaban o no, y una imagen del ser que poblaba sus pensamientos y sueños, con su piel casi pálida tintada levemente con toques rosáceos la izo sonreír. No, él no era de los que se sonrojaban ni se amedrentaban.

§ - Niña, deja la luna y ben a cenar, se hace tarde. – La reprendió divertida la señora Kaede, volviéndose para remover la comida que tenía puesta sobre el fuego.

§ - Claro, lo siento. – Sonrió y se acercó para ayudarla con la comida. Tras la cena Rin extendió su futón en el suelo para en teoría, tratar de dormir, pero su mente parecía incapaz de dejarla conciliar el sueño por lo que tras de lo que le pareció una eternidad, desistió de intentar dormir y con cuidado se levantó, tomó su arco y sus flechas, el M.P.3 y tras colgarse el carcaj de flechas al hombro, salió sigilosamente al exterior.

§ El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, con las estrellas brillando en el firmamento como pequeñas jollas brillantes y la luna creciente, iluminaba los campos y el bosque tenuemente, dándole al paisaje nocturno un aspecto casi mágico y sobrenatural.

§ Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al sitio donde habitualmente se encontraba con el señor Sesshomaru, un árbol de grandes raíces en las cuales no tardó en acomodarse tal y como hacía cuando él venía a visitarla. Le encantaba sentarse sobre las raíces del árbol con la espalda reposada en el tronco del mismo para quedar a la altura del demonio, quien se situaba en el suelo, pero recostándose de igual modo con su suave estola en el tronco del árbol.

Rin se lo imaginó allí con ella, con su aspecto de siempre, frío y sereno como un ángel, imponente, bello y terrible. Rememoró su voz profunda e intimidante, pero que con ella adquiría un ligero tono aterciopelado y cálido. Suspiró con nostalgia recordando cómo sus manos se deslizaban por su cabellera blanca, larga, lisa y suave como la seda. Él la dejaba jugar con su pelo sin decir absolutamente nada, pero Rin veía feliz cómo un jesto tan simple parecía calmarlo, tornando su semblante más sereno que frío, más… pacífico.

– Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora mismo. – Susurró mirando al astro en el cielo que le representaba. Rin pensaba que no podría existir un símbolo mejor con el que identificar al señor Sesshomaru. Pálido, sereno, hermoso e inalcanzable.

§ - inalcanzable para mí. – se dijo con tristeza pues aunque sabía que él la apreciaba y la quería, no tenía ni idea sobre el tipo de amor que sentiría por ella. ¿Cómo una hija? ¿Cómo una hermana pequeña? ¿Cómo una amiga?...? Irritada consigo misma decidió centrarse en el M.P.3 y dejar de pensar tonterías que no la llevarían a ninguna parte. Sin embargo la canción que acababa de empezar no le puso las cosas muy fáciles que digamos, más bien al contrario.

Mientras cantaba la letra cobraba un sentido cada vez más real para ella, haciéndola sonreír y sentirse feliz y avergonzada a partes iguales por tener semejantes pensamientos por el que le había dado la vida en dos ocasiones:

*El sol se pone

Y tú estás aquí a mi lado

Y la película está rodando

Pero esta noche no la miraremos* Empezó suavemente como acariciando las notas con la voz.

§ *Cada mirada, cada caricia

§ Me hace querer darte mi corazón

§ Haré contacto contigo, cariño

§ Quédate así como eres

§ Porque nunca supe, nunca supe

§ Que podías sostener luz de la luna entre tus manos

§ Hasta la noche que te tuve*

§ Visualizó sus ojos de oro, la parte de él que podía leer con facilidad y un agradable escalofrío la recorrió ante el recuerdo de estar bajo su escrutinio, así como la devastadora sensación que le producía su contacto, cuando en su última visita, de forma impulsiva le tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia su cabaña para mostrarle uno de los libros en inglés que estaba leyendo.

· - Las garras le dan un aspecto sensual. – Pensó en aquella ocasión y de nuevo en ese momento.

*Beso las puntas de sus dedos

Mientras deseo que sea todo mío

Él me da ese Elvis

Con algo de James Dean en sus ojos

Pone sus labios en mi cuelloo Me hace querer entregarle mi cuerpo*

· Dios, ¿cómo sería sentir el roce de los labios de él contra su piel…? ¿Cómo se sentiría el estar entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba? ¿cómo sería amarle, ser suya…? El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con más velocidad a cada instante que transcurría a la par que una sensación de desear algo intangible crecía en su interior, así como su estómago daba un vuelco, pero Rin no detuvo su canto.

Caeré por ti, cariño

Y simplemente no puedo pararr

Porque nunca supe, nunca supe

Que podías sostener luz de la luna entre tus manos

Hasta la noche que te tuve

Eres mi luz de luna

Luz de luna

Cariño, yo caeré

Eres mi luz de luna

Luz de luna*

Sesshomaru solía visitar a Rin cada dos o tres meses más o menos, en función de sus obligaciones como señor de las tierras del oeste y la importancia de cada uno de sus quehaceres, aunque a veces iba a aquella aldea de humanos durante la noche. Solía abandonar su palacio con la intención de alejarse de su corte y de todo el mundo en general para tener unas horas de tranquilidad consigo mismo, pero siempre terminaba ahí, cerca de ella.

Hacía unos años que se había rendido por fin y aceptado lo que sentía por Rin, pero no imaginó que lo que los humanos llamaban amor fuese así de vinculante, como si él fuese una serpiente y su protegida el encantador, cuyo aroma era semejante a una flauta. De algún modo sentir su presencia lo calmaba y su olor tranquilizaba a su vestia interna, ese lado salvaje que se regía por el instinto y las sensaciones y no por la racionalidad y el control que él tanto valoraba.

Pero no se imaginó que esa noche su pequeña humana hubiese decidido dar un paseo nocturno… y que paseo. Al aproximarse a la villa el olor de Rin no lo condujo a la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa como de costumbre, sino que lo llevó hasta el lugar donde siempre la esperaba en cada una de sus visitas.

Justo cuando se preguntaba qué la habría llevado a levantarse en mitad de la noche, su muy bien desarrollado oído captó un melodioso cántico por parte de ella. Lo que fuese que cantaba él no lo llegaba a entenderlo porque desconocía la lengua de los (bárbaros del sur), no obstante distinguió una palabra en la canción que tan maravillosamente entonaba su protegida:

*moon*

Se la había enseñado ella, un día, tras un inusual silencio entre ambos, se había quedado mirándole y súbitamente acarició la media luna que lucía en la frente y murmuró:

*moon… half moon*

\- En inglés se llama así a la media luna que lleva, señor Sesshomaru. – Le aclaró entonces cuando él le expresó su interrogante arqueando una de sus finas cejas.

De inmediato captó algo más en el aire, o para ser más precisos captó algo más viniendo de Rin. Su olor había cambiado levemente, adquiriendo un toque más picante, más atrayente lo que hizo que Yako reaccionase con expectación en su mente. Ella se sentía excitada, sin duda alguna pero, ¿a causa de qué?

En un parpadeo estuvo tras ella, con lo que el aroma de su excitación lo envolvió como si de una burbuja se tratase. Por entre sus cabellos pudo distinguir el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas, así como la preciosa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios y de pronto sintió una oleada de furia que le hizo apretar los puños de tal modo que se clavaba las garras en las palmas de las manos.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Yako estaban siendo poseídos por la ira, pero en todos sus siglos de vida nunca habían tenido un ataque de celos propiamente dicho.

\- Ella no puede pertenecer a nadie más, solo a nosotros. – Gruñó Yako.

\- Sesshomaru se obligó a relajarse y la observó unos momentos más. Su voz era aguda y dulce, como si estuviese tejiendo un hechizo con música. Cuando la canción terminó Rin se levantó y se quitó aquellas cosas extrañas de las orejas y profirió un suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba al cielo melancólica.

El demonio siguió la dirección de su mirada y vió que sus ojos se posaban sobre el astro lunar, nada más y nada menos.

\- Rin. – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía tan bien como la suya propia. La chica se giró sobresaltada y lo encontró de pie tras ella, silencioso y eternamente atractivo.

– Se… señor Sesshomaru yo no podía dormir y vine aquí para respirar algo de aire. No esperaba verlo a esta hora y… - Cayó recordando de sopetón en todo lo que había estado pensando y reprendiéndose mentalmente por los derroteros a los que había dirigido su imaginación. El demonio se acercó más, hasta que Rin pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

§ - ¿En qué pensabas? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente y ante su pregunta la joven se sonrrojó aún más.

· - Yo… pues… yo es que… -

– Rin. – Repitió él con mmás firmeza. – dímelo. –

Rin respiró profundamente varias veces y de repente decidió soltarlo todo. Si pensaba rechazarla o aceptarla estaría preparada para aceptar ambas opciones, aunque una de ellas supusiese el que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos, por lo que se irguió ante él, alzó el rostro y dijo tratando de sonar lo más serena posible:

§ - Yo… yo… lo amo, señor Sesshomaru. – Y dicho esto lo abrazó, porque no podía seguir soportando el peso de la mirada de Sesshomaru, no podía mirarle a la cara mientras la rechazaba. Necesitaba sostenerse de algo que le diese fuerzas para afrontar lo que se le venía encima los próximos minutos.

§ "un aplauso por tu ridículo, rin" Se reprendió con sarcasmo. Pues vaya valor de mierda que tenía, sí señor. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la estola del lord rodeándola para protegerla de la fría brisa nocturna, al mismo tiempo que él ponía uno de sus brazos a su alrededor, egándola a su cuerpo y con la mano libre le alzaba el rostro con cuidado para no herirla con sus afiladas garras.

§ - Rin, abre los ojos y mírame. –

§ Rin obedeció y en su acostumbradamente alegre semblante había temor. ¿A caso temía que él no la aceptara?

· - Creo que en la tumba de mi padre dejé las cosas bastante claras, con lo que no se qué es lo que temes. –

A Rin le dio un vuelco el corazón ante las palabras del demonio. ¿La estaba correspondiendo? ¡Entonces lo que le había dicho años atrás era una declaración!

Sesshomaru no esperó a que ella respondiese, sino que prefirió tomar la iniciativa por su cuenta y la besó, primero con delicadeza para que se acostumbrase, luego con más urgencia. Rin pasó los brazos por su cuello mientras profería un pequeño gemido que quedó amortiguado por los labios de Sesshomaru, quien se sentía embriagado con la fragancia floral y picante de la humana, que lo provocaba a llevar las cosas a otro nivel con más insistencia.

§ Ambos exploraban sus bocas, disfrutando, sintiendo la pasión y la necesidad arrolladoras del otro. La forma en que la besaba, la forma en que casi sin darse cuenta la había acorralado contra el árbol, en definitiva, la forma en que él tomaba el control sobre ella hacían que Rin lo deseara aún más, haciéndola sentir como la persona que es guiada por primera vez en una danza desconocida y decadente.

§

* Él es todo un jefe

El me hace bailar

Intento sentarme atrás de su látigo

Y cancelo mis planes

Dulce cual caramelo*

§ Por su parte Sesshomaru adoraba su inocencia, su inexperiencia, el modo tan dulce y sensual en que se entregaba él, tanto que de no estar teniendo un férreo dominio sobre sí mismo la habría hecho suya bajo aquél árbol, pero con dificultad se separó de ella y la miró. Estaba con la respiración agitada, ruborizada e indudablemente excitada, hecho que hizo aumentar su ego y el de Yako.

§ - Ven conmigo si quieres seguir adelante. – Dijo con un tono algo más ronco de lo habitual, casi un gruñido, pero que a Rin le sonó de lo más seductor y cargado de promesas. Sin pensarlo asintió sonriendo. Sesshomaru la cogió en sus brazos todavía rodeándola con su estola y se elevó sobre las copas de los árboles para después desmaterializarse en el aire para reaparecer casi al instante en las cercanías de su palacio.

§ - ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó con su característica curiosidad.

§ - En mi palacio. Tuyo también si eliges quedarte conmigo y no con los tuyos. –

§ - No necesito ningún palacio ni ningún lujo. Me basta con estar contigo. – Contestó Rin acariciando con ambas manos su níveo rostro y besándo sus labios con dulzura. A penas fue consciente de la corriente de aire a su alrededor mientras su señor sobrevolaba el palacio hasta llegar al piso más alto y habría una ventana. Solo sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba de posición y que se encontraba tumbada en un cálido lecho con sábanas de seda.

§ Se incorporó un momento para dejar el arco y las flechas en el suelo mientras Sesshomaru hacía lo propio con su armadura, la estola y sus espadas. Hecho esto y sin restricciones volvió a apoderarse de los labios de su protegida mientras sus manos exploraban su delicado y exquisito cuerpo por encima del kimono. Era consciente de que debía controlarse y no hacerle daño siendo la primera vez de Rin y se sentía orgulloso de ser el primero, no, el único en amarla como se merecía. La haría suya, la marcaría como su compañera y pobre del que se atreviese atreviese a tocarla.

§ Sus labios pasaron de la boca de Rin a su cuello, que besó y mordisqueó, disfrutando de los suspiros y gemidos que provocaban en ella. En tanto Rin, con la timidez que acompaña a la inexperiencia le quitó el haori para así acariciar su espalda, pecho y hombros libremente. Sin embargo su compañero no fue tan gentil con la ropa de ella, pues con un único movimiento de sus garras le abrió el kimono dejándola casi desnuda, a excepción de las prendas interiores, luego se despojó también de la hakama y se recostó sobre la chica, procurando no aplastarla.

§ Los labios y manos del demonio iban y venían por todo el cuerpo de la humana como si su propósito fuese el de memorizar todas y cada una de sus formas. Volvió a besarla por tercera vez mientas sus manos se paseaban por sus pechos, aún cubiertos con otro trozo de tela que él no había visto jamás, pero que se ocupó de eliminar de su camino en seguida y así los tuvo, con el tamaño perfecto y los pezones rosados en un bello contraste con la piel cremosa de Rin

§ Se inclinó para tomar uno de eellos con los labios y la lengua, mientras que una mano mimaba el otro. Esto pareció mandar un placer en oleadas por todo el cuerpo de la chica que se agitaba en el lecho y gemía más alto, sintiendo también una parte de la anatomía del demonio que presionaba entre sus caderas y ella misma comenzaba a notar una humedad entre sus piernas que no pasó desapercibida por su amado, quien introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverlo con una lentitud exasperante.

§ - ¿qué deseas, Rin? - Preguntó con una levísima sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

§ - A ti. – Contestó la aludida automáticamente, pues solo deseaba que no se detuviera, deseaba que la tomase de una vez por todas y la hiciese suya, como en su reciente fantasía.

§ - Pídemelo. – Exigió éste a su vez mientras introducía un segundo dedo y reanudaba el movimiento al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y tomaba uno de los pezones entre sus labios y su lengua.

§ - por favor… - Suplicó con un gimoteo.

§ - ¿qué deseas? –

§ - Hazme tuya de una jodida vez… - Soltó al fin casi sin aliento, sintiéndose maravillosamente libre al decirlo.

§ Sesshomaru sonrió ante la liberación de Rin, incluso en su lenguaje poco elegante ya que ese había sido uno de sus propósitos, hacer que se manifestase sin temores, con lo que decidió, antes de tomarla que experimentase un pequeño aperitivo de lo que podía hacer con ella. Incrementó la velocidad del movimiento de sus dedos y en pocos segundos Rin se arqueó como una gata, dejando sus pechos totalmente al descubierto como un manjar de fruta prohibida para los ojos de Sesshomaru, quien disfrutaba viéndola estremecerse ante su primer orgasmo, que llegó como una ola de placer intenso, dulce y liberador, cambiando todo lo que ella conocía hasta ahora y transformándolo en algo nuevo increíble y luminoso.

§ Suavemente Sesshomaru abrió las piernas de la chica al mismo tiempo que tranquilizaba a Rin con suaves besos, quien se había puesto nerviosa al comprender que el momento más importante se aproximaba, pero con todo y ello le sonrió para relajarse.

§ Lentamente Sesshomaru introdujo su miembro dentro del cuerpo de la hchica y no tardó en encontrar la barrera que indicaba su pureza. La miró un segundo más antes de empujar y romper definitivamente el impedimento que le impedía poseerla por completo.

§ - Relájate, el dolor pasará pronto. – Le dijo quitando con ternura las lágrimas de su bello rostro. Aguardó unos segundos hasta que Rin le indicó el momento preciso para continuar y cuando éste llegó, empezó a entrar y salir de ella con movimientos suaves, pero fue aumentando el ritmo de sus envestidas conforme la angustia era emplazada por el placer en el semblante de Rin y ésta comenzaba a mover sus caderas, acompasándose a sus envestidas, enroscando sus piernas y brazos con más fuerza en torno a su cuero.

§ El sentía como ella estaba apunto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo y su bestia interna se encontraba en un éxtasis total, casi totalmente desatada y al fin ella alcanzó el punto álgido de su placer, contrayéndose en torno a él, dejándose ir en una espiral de sensaciones con un grito y siendo secundada por su compañero, quien también alcanzó su liberación con un gruñido totalmente salvaje y como era ttípico en su raza se inclinó sobre ella y undió sus colmillos sobre el pecho de Rin, cerca del corazón, mar´cándola para siempre con su olor y esencia, haciéndole el regalo que todo humano busca, la longevidad.

*Pero es todo un hombre

Él sabe lo que hace

Cuando me coge con fuerza*

Rin abrió los ojos desorientada, sin saber donde se encontraba, pero bastó un movimiento y un sordo dolor entre sus piernas para recordar todo lo sucedido. Se volvió en el futón para buscar a Sessomaru y allí estaba, tumbado junto a ella, mirándola con su acostumbrada serenidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó

\- Nunca he estado mejor. – Contestó ella inclinándose y depositando un casto beso en sus labios. – Ha sido increíble. –

\- y no ha hecho nada más que comenzar. – Replicó el demonio prendiendo el fuego de su pasión de nuevo.

Este es mi primer reto en este foro, por lo que os pido que no seáis muy crueles, tb es mi primer lemon con estos dos así que si ha salido mal ya sabéis el motivo. De todas formas espero que os guste y que no se os haya hecho muy pesado ni nada. Si tenéis algún tipo de sugerencia, o crítica positiva o negativa no dudéis en hacérmela saber.

nos leemos: xx


End file.
